


Busted

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Teen Wolf Season 4: Missing Scenes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Crack, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilarious take on what happens when Derek finally learns about Stiles and Malia in the worst way possible. Even better, the Sheriff seems keen not to be left out again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I had more practice with Third Person Omniscient POV, but this is the best I can do. I hope it's not jarring.

Stiles was leaning over Malia who's hands were pushing his t-shirt up. There was a clatter at the window and the sound of a very familiar laugh as Derek appeared, "Stiles, what I have told you--" His joke died on his lips as he paused over the windowsill with one foot in. The sarcastic grin slowly faded from his face, replaced with his usual grim scowl. "That's Malia?" he asked Stiles.

"Um," Stiles wanted to die of embarrassment.

"Isn't that Derek?" Malia asked Stiles as she glanced back at him. "What's he doing here?"

"Oh, God," Stiles said. This could not get any worse. And just then his dad chose to come up the stairs.

"Stiles? You still up? Who are you talking to?" he asked as his footsteps drew closer.

Stiles scrambled off Malia and flailed around on his bed. "Oh my God!" He looked wide-eyed at Derek and Malia neither of whom made any move with their super-human speed to leave his room. "Dad, wait! Don't come in!"

His bedroom door opened and his dad stood in the doorway. Stiles covered his face with his hands. His dad took one look and said, "That's a girl in your bed." Stiles peeked at him from between his fingers. His dad was squinting at Malia. "Is that Malia? Oh crap. I hope you're at least being safe because I don't think I'm ready for your pups just yet." He frowned, puzzled. "Can that even happen? Wait, don't answer that. First somebody tell me what role does Derek play in all this. He'd better not have any role in this." His dad drew circles in the air with his finger encompassing all of them.

Derek cleared his throat. "Sheriff, I came here to thank Stiles for helping me when I was aged backwards."

"Oh, that's nice," his dad cleared his throat awkwardly. "So that's done, right? Stiles say goodnight. They're leaving." He quickly pointed his finger at Derek. "Through the front door! Or the back, your choice. Malia, sorry, but you've got school tomorrow. You have to go too."

Derek stepped into the room as Malia said, "I'll sleep and won't skip school tomorrow but I'm staying." Everyone stared at her in shock. She looked at all of them and said, "Cuddling's the best part and we haven't got to that yet."

"Oh my God," he stared at Malia wide-eyed. "Malia, that's my dad."

"I know," she said and looked at Stiles earnestly. "But isn't it better that he knows?"

The Sheriff blinked at her in bemusement. "I suppose you could stay tonight. I guess you'll be joining us for breakfast too?" Derek's expression soured even more as he passed him and out the door.

Malia smiled warmly at him. "Oh, yes, I'd like that. He's always pushing me out of the window in the morning." She pointed her thumb at Stiles who tried to make himself appear smaller.

His dad looked stunned. "He-- always," He slowly turned to Stiles. "Son, mind telling me just how long this has been going on?"

As Derek exited the house through the back door, his only consolation was that at least Stiles had got busted, was still getting yelled at and that the Sheriff would prevent any late-night visitors from dropping by from now on. He pouted as he realised that probably also included him.

**Author's Note:**

> Loving season 4 so far. And I'm loving Malia! Shelley is amazing! A-M-A-Z-I-N-G! She behaves exactly as someone who's spent half their life in the woods living as a predatory animal. She's awesome and I hope she stays. Plus, Malia does seem to get her sarcasm from Peter, which is even more awesome.
> 
> I've also written a follow-up for this ficlet but the follow-up is not crack. It's more serious. I'll be posting it right after I've finished posting this ficlet.


End file.
